The Story Of Shinsei
by PiratePup
Summary: ok uuh... not good at summaries... uh it's about a girl and her name's Yuki :3 she's Zoro's little sister and it's about her and how she got her devil fruit powers n how she became the way she is n stuff ' sorry i suck a summaries '


The story of Shinsei

When Yuki was a child she wasn't very nice or well behaved. In fact she was very rude and mean, and she hated almost everything. The only thing she didn't hate was her older brother Zoro. But she never showed it. Because she thought he hated her. So she pretended to hate him back. They would always call each other names and fight a lot. But when Zoro started training at the dojo she was left alone. She had to find something to keep her busy while Zoro was gone, so she would go on walks and get in fights with the local kids. But one day Yuki was left with nothing to do. She had been on walks so much she knew the town like the back of her hand and all the kids stayed away from her now, in fear she'd beat them up. "UHG!! I'm so bored!" Yuki yelled throwing her head back. "… Maybe I'll go for another walk…" She sighed and left her home. She started walking when she saw something white run by her. "What the!" She yelled as it ran into the woods. "The woods…?" She was told to never go into the woods for it was very dark and big, a child could easily get lost, and some people say they've even seen wolves in them. She grinned. "Perfect!" She yelled and ran in. She walked on for a few minutes until she saw something white behind the bushes. She stopped and thought back to the white thing that ran by her a few minutes ago. "Hey!" She yelled and the white thing took off. "Get back here!" She yelled pissed and ran after it. Soon she found herself lost. "Oh no… where's the way back!?" She was looking around frantic when the white thing came out of the bushes and stalked towards her. Her eyes widened when she saw it was a wolf. The wolf circled her and sniffed her closely. Yuki just stood there amazed. Slowly she reached her hand out to pet the wolf. It flinched away from her hand and sniffed it. After a minute or so the wolf nuzzled into her hand. She beamed. "You're a good wolfy." She cooed petting it. "Do you know how to get out of here?" She asked the wolf. It looked like it nodded it's head and started walking off. She followed it and she ended up at the forest's edge, where she went in at. "Ah thanks so much!" She said turning around to thank the wolf but to find out that the wolf was gone. She was confused but decided not to think about it, and she went home. "Where have you been?" Zoro asked a little mad. "What's it matter to you." Yuki replied. "I have a right to know where you've been! It's 10:00 at night! You should have been home hours ago!" "So? I got lost." "Whatever. Don't let it happen again." "You're not my mother, so stop acting like it." Yuki said and walked off. The next day Yuki went back to the forest's edge hoping to see the wolf again. Yuki sighed after a few hours and was about to give up when she saw something red. Yuki being the curious little thing she is went in to find out what it was. Big mistake. She walked up to it and saw that it was another wolf. It was red and black, with piercing yellow eyes full of evil and fangs as sharp as needles. The wolf growled menacingly at Yuki. Yuki backed up a bit but the wolf just followed. Yuki backed up into a tree and the wolf smirked and jumped. Yuki closed her eyes and covered her head with her arms thinking it was gonna attack her only to feel something fall on her head. She opened her eyes to see a fruit in front of her. She looked up into the tree and surely enough, it was full of fruit. Only this one was different… very different. The wolf had cut it down with it's claws and was now sitting in front of her, just staring at her. "Y-you want me to eat it?" She asked. the wolf nodded. "A-alright…" She picked it up and took a closer look at it… it seemed ok to her. So she took a bit out of it, but once she did she wished she hadn't. It was the most foul tasting thing she had ever had in her life! But she ate it anyway, in fear that the wolf might hurt her if she didn't. When she was done the wolf lead her back to the forest edge and left. "Well that was weird…" And she went home. Only to get yelled at once again by Zoro :3. The next day she went back to the woods again, but this time she went in. She started looking for the white wolf and finally found it sleeping under a cherry blossom tree. She smiled and ran over to him. "Hi wolfy!" She yelled happily. The wolf opened one eye lazily. "Oh it's you again. Why are you here? Most humans never come into the forest. Yet here you are, a little girl no older than 6 walking around like you own the place." The wolf mumbled with a smile. Yuki stood there in shock. "D-did you j-just talk!?" Yuki yelled. The wolf jumped up. "YOU UNDERSTOOD ME!?" The wolf ran around her smelling her over and over again. "I understand… you ate a devil fruit. But you didn't have it when we first met…" "A d-devil fruit?" The wolf nodded. "You've heard of them no?" Yuki nodded. "I have…" "Well you ate one." "It must of been that fruit that wolf game me…" She mumbled to herself. "So what one did I eat?" "Well the only one on the island is the one that allows you to turn into a wolf so… I'm guessing you're a wolf now." "…" The wolf went back to the tree and laid down. "Why don't you try changing" Yuki tried but didn't know how to. She saw a butterfly fly by and for some reason she wanted to chase it… She got down on her hands and knees and a tail popped out and started wagging. Then ears popped out next, catching the sounds of the forest. Suddenly she pounces on the butterfly, as a little wolf cub. The wolf chuckled. "Well done. By the way I don't believe I got your name." Yuki let the butterfly go and ran over to the white wolf. "Yuki! What's yours?" The wolf smiled. "Shinsei." From then on Yuki would always go to the forest to talk to Shinsei. They were the best of friends**.**


End file.
